


The Wedding (G)

by Eve_7564



Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_7564/pseuds/Eve_7564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene right before the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding (G)

“Calm down.” The voice was kind, but had the air of someone trying to avert hysteria.

“I can’t. What in the Goddess’s name was I thinking?”

“We’ve been through this before. You’re a noble, The Woman Who Rides Like a Man, and the King’s Champion. You’re loved by the most powerful people in the realm. Jonathan, Myles, Eleni, Coram, Halef Seif and countless others would never forgive you if you denied them this day. Including me,” Thayet snapped, settling Alanna’s gown into place.

“And me.”

Alanna spun, her hand clutching instinctively at her ember-charm, now revealed by her low neckline. “George! You can’t be in here! It’s bad luck!” She cried as the Queen slipped out of the room.

“Ah, but it’s worse luck if the bride faints dead away from nerves, or runs out the back way,” he chuckled, gathering her into his arms. They stood like that until her nerves calmed. A click of the door signaled Coram’s entrance.

“Lass, it’s time. The Voice and the High Priest are ready.”

“Just remember,” George whispered as he handed her over to the man who had raised her, “I’ll be waiting.”

“I know,” she said, eyes glistening. “You always are.”


End file.
